I see dead People
by Miesha
Summary: What would happen if the X-Men found themselves in the world of Harry Potter? Co-written…story has no real purpose just for laughs! Watch out for crazy quirks and silliness…BEWARE! Is to be released in the X-Men Evolution section as well... RR!
1. Harry potter

'I See Dead People' 

Written by Telepathic Angel and MiEsHa

**Summary**: What would happen if the X-Men found themselves in the world of Harry Potter? Co-written…story has no real purpose just for laughs! Watch out for crazy quirks and silliness…BEWARE!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs not to us but to J.K Rowling…and that Wombat shop… what happened with that anyway???

**Notes**: This story is co-written and will therefore be released under both authors' names and in both the X-Men: Evolution and Harry Potter sections. Hehe I sound smart!

------------------

Now onto Chapter One… 

"Today children you must broaden your minds," an echo filled the room as each of Professor Trelawney's words sounded out.

"For you need concentration for the task at hand," she finished. Her high-pitched voice filling the room as half the students were almost asleep, except of course, for Lavender and Parvati who were hanging onto every word and looking at her with wide open anxious eyes.

"We will attempt to communicate with those who have left this world," she started before being cut off.

"What, you mean like exiles?" A look of irritation crossed Professor Trelawney's face as she looked at the interrupter. (A/N: is that a word?...)

"Those who have passed on, died, the DEAD, Mr. Thomas!" She all but yelled.

"But that won't be until next week, so get some parchment and write down the incantation so you may practise in your dormitories," she continued. And so they did, and as the day grew on they steadily grew tired.

-------------------------

At precisely 9:00 that evening, Ron, Hermione and Harry were piled up to their shoulders in homework. Hermione was busy burying herself in books as Harry and Ron looked on tiredly from the sidelines.

It was a fairly cold evening, so the fire had been lit early but had now been reduced to small burning embers, with the light illuminating their faces.

"What the hell? Oh… what does that even mean anyway?" Ron exclaimed as he studied his homework closely.

"What?" Hermione asked looking up.

"Oh something in divination," he replied.

"Oh," she said indifferently before turning back to her work.

"Something about talking to the dead," he continued.

"You mean a séance?" she asked suddenly interested once again.

"A saywhat?" Ron asked, eluded

"A séance Ron, a ritual performed to communicate with those who have passed on, moved on to post-existence" she explained.

"…In English please?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, 'Men,' she thought,

"A spell to talk to dead people," she replied in simpleton.

"Oh…" he began;"Now I know what you're on about!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again,

"Oh pass it here…" she took the parchment from him before he had a chance to reply.

"Wow, this looks extremely complicated, this is 7th year level difficulty," she explained not looking up from the parchment,

"Oh…well that's just great, how the hell are we meant to be able to do that?" Ron exclaimed loud enough for the remaining people in the common room to hear and look over in curiosity.

"Speak up Ron I don't think the people in China heard ya," Harry said sarcastically feeling uncomfortable with their audience.

"Oh yeah right…sorry," Ron replied.

Hermione grabbed the Divination textbook out of Harry's hands without a word. Harry looked on astounded, she was reading about divination _willingly!_

"According to the textbook and Harry's notes, which are slightly better than yours Ron, but no less lazy, you have to gather into a circle, join hands with candles in the shape of a diamond on the table also with elfish green leaves in the centre," she began,

"Lucky for me, my uncle, who I haven't seen for years visited this summer. He's a wizard too and he gave me a couple of magical herbs and spices as a kind of welcome to the wizarding gift…five years too late I might add…but elfish green leaves were included! But we will have to wait until tomorrow to do it, it takes at least an hour to set up, and I'm way too tired," Hermione explained before heading up to the comfort of her luxurious bed.

Watching Hermione go, they too packed up their homework and called it a night before heading up to their soft and fluffy mattresses.

---------------------

The next day the trio waited anxiously through all their classes which seemed to be painstakingly slow as they couldn't wait to perform the spell and supposedly 'talk to the dead' that evening.

For once in their life Harry and Ron had taken an interest in homework… divination… _homework!_

Once everyone had left the common room that evening Hermione set everything up.

"Would you look at that, Hermione taking an interest in Divination? Well I guess it is pig season and with magic, they're bound to fly sometime soon!" Ron said glancing out the window for any flying pigs even though night had fallen long ago. Harry nodded, laughing silently at his red-headed friend.

"Right, well that's that, it's ready, but I doubt it will work," Hermione said unaware of what Ron had just said.

"Hermione you're doing it… it's bound to work," Harry exclaimed as Hermione beamed at his praise.

They gathered into a circle, joined hands and recited the incantation five times. When after several minutes nothing happened; Hermione began flipping through the textbook looking to see where she went wrong, when something suddenly happened that none of them had been expecting. A swirling pool of mist and eerily glowing water opened up in mid air.

A portal…

-------------------

**Authors' notes:** If you do not find this funny; immediately disconnect from the Internet, turn off the computer and walk _away _from the monitor!

- Cause it's just gonna get worse!

But before you do that review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW…pweeze!

Pretty please with a cherry on top? Oooh and maybe some of those chocolate sprinkles as well, or-or maybe fudge, yummmmm, this is making me hungry…. I need food.


	2. XMen

'I See Dead People' 

Written by Telepathic Angel and MiEsHa

**Summary**: What would happen if the X-Men found themselves in the world of Harry Potter? Co-written…story has no real purpose just for laughs! Watch out for crazy quirks and silliness…BEWARE!

**Disclaimer:** X-Men: Evolution does not belong to us it belongs to those annoying people at Marvel…. unless they are reading this… those wonderfully talented people at Marvel… Have a good day!

**Notes**: This story is co-written and will therefore be released under both authors' names and in both the X-Men: Evolution and Harry Potter sections. Hehe I sound smart!

------------------------

Now onto Chapter Two 

Drops of sweat sped down her face and her usually shiny hair was plastered to her skin. Her emerald green eyes stayed fixed to the darkness ahead of her as goose bumps arose on her bare shoulders and her white teeth silently chattered. Her hands clenched tighter as the darkness prevailed; it seemed to sift through her very being, making her heart beat faster and faster until…

"Ow Jean, could you grip my arm any tighter," Scott exclaimed. The tension in her fingers began to lessen as she realised where indeed she was: safe in the Xavier Mansion.

Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde were sitting on the red couch opposite the one Scott and her were sitting on. Kitty rolled her eyes,

"Oh my God Jean, if I knew you were gonna get hysterical I'd rent Play School," she laughed at her own joke and when she noticed no one else was laughing narrowed her eyes at Kurt and punched him in the arm. Kurt forced out a laugh, he knew not to mess with her when she was trying to be funny.

Scott looked at Jean concerned, "You sure you're okay?" he asked. He never liked to see her in pain even if it was only a horror movie…he chuckled to himself.

"Um yeah…I'm good," she turned her head back to the television and forced a smile on her face.

'It's only a movie,' she thought as she tried to release the tension her body was holding and huddled closer to Scott and his warmth.

--------------------

Kurt yawned deeply as he turned his fuzzy blue head away from 'The Ring' and moved his eyes towards Jean. Her teeth were still chattering and he could see Scott wince from the pain she caused him by holding onto his arm. The corners of Kurt's mouth rose up into a smirk as he prepared to teleport, 'this is gonna be good,' he thought to himself.

'Bamf'

Three heads turned in his direction, "Where'd he go?" asked a puzzled Scott.

Before they could find out where he got to, Kurt teleported behind Jean,

"Seven days," he whispered before bursting into laughter. Jean shrieked at the words she heard not too long ago in the horrible horror movie that Kitty forced her to watch. She turned around to see Kurt's yellow eyes flicker in the candlelight.

"You weasel," she screamed as she stopped him dead in his tracks with her telekinesis, "You're gonna pay for that," she turned him upside down and hung him by the tail on the clothesline outside.

As all this was going on a swirling pool of mist went unnoticed by the four teenagers. It appeared by the television seemingly getting larger by the second. The furniture creaked as it slowly began to pull everything in the room towards it.

"Hmph!" Jean crossed her arms and sat back in her seat now that she was done terrorising Kurt. Unfortunately he had gotten himself off the clothesline and made his way back inside, when…

Jean shrieked again.

"Jean the DVD has been turned off," Scott reassured her as he turned around.

"Oh shit," he whispered as he saw Kurt and Kitty turn as well to see what was wrong.

"Ahh, it's 'The Ring.' Kurt you cursed it," Jean screamed as she hid behind the couch she was sitting on only minutes beforehand.

Kitty sighed, "We shoulda borrowed Kate and Leopold, at least it has something good to look at…why can't Hugh be…oh 20 years younger," her eyes left the room as she imagined something I don't really want the public to know about.

When she came back to reality she saw a table fly towards her. Using her powers she phased through just in time for it to hit Kurt behind her,

"Zanks Kitty," he snarled,

"No problem," she beamed.

On the other side of the room Jean and Scott were doing their best to avoid the flying furniture (A/N: that should become a Lemony Snicket book on account of the first and second word starting with…nah who cares), Scott; using his optic beam and Jean; her telekinesis.

Scott noticed the television had already flown into the vortex, "Oh great," he muttered before getting hit by a video cabinet flying past. Jean turned to see Scott on the ground and ran to his aid,

"Scott?" she pleaded, "Wake up!" she stated before he was pulled from her grasp into the fog before her, "Nooo," she screamed as she reached out to grab him. Her balance put off, she soon flew into the mist after him much to her disappointment.

Kitty and Kurt watched as Jean and Scott were sucked into the smog. Kurt shrugged his shoulders at Kitty and teleported them to the front of the portal as it began to dissipate.

"I'd take Zis instead of 'Za Ring' any day," Kurt exclaimed as they jumped into the portal hand in hand.

----------------------

**Authors' Notes: **Ok then…if anyone hasn't seen 'The Ring' the phrase 'seven days' is from that movie and y'all should see it…unless you're like us and you get freaked out easy (we have seen it though!)! Ok the past two chapters weren't all that funny but the next one, is the funniest one yet on account of there only being three chapters so far…

Anyway…hopefully you won't wet your pants and have to get a new pair of jeans like I did when we were writing it!

One last thing…REVIEW! hehe!


	3. What happens when you mix them together!

'I See Dead People' 

Written by Telepathic Angel and MiEsHa

**Summary**: What would happen if the X-Men found themselves in the world of Harry Potter? Co-written…story has no real purpose just for laughs! Watch out for crazy quirks and silliness…BEWARE!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately Santa obviously did not get our Christmas list, where we asked for the characters from both Harry Potter and X-Men: Evolution, so evidently we did not get them nor do we own them 'sob' or maybe he just does not like us…maybe that's why we got coal under our Christmas trees!

**Notes**: This story is co-written and will therefore be released under both authors' names and in both the X-Men: Evolution and Harry Potter sections. Hehe I sound smart!

------------------

Now onto Chapter Three… Back at Hogwarts… (I'm seeing dots) 

As soon as the portal opened a gale wind picked up and the noise became almost unbearable,

"What the hell is that?!" Harry yelled over the noise,

"I don't know, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Hermione exclaimed helplessly.

The wind started to grow in ferocity and some of the furniture was thrown to the opposite side of the room. Suddenly, too suddenly, four figures stepped out of the mist.

"Where are we?" asked a concerned Jean.

"Vell ve sure aren't in Kansas anymore," Kurt replied. Kitty looked down at her shoes and clicked her heels together,

"There's no place like McDonald's, there's no place like McDonald's…damn this ain't like no movie either," she exclaimed.

The fog began to clear and the figures became sharper.

"I see dead people," Ron breathed.

"Do we look dead to you?" Kitty hissed dangerously.

"It depends…are you?" Ron replied.

"Do you think I'd spend 3 hours a _day_, every single bloody morning, to look like this…if I was some kind of …ZOMBIE?" Kitty snapped pronouncing each word clearly.

"I don't know, you tell me," Ron spat back.

"Alright, alright, calm down, everyone!" Harry interrupted.

"First we have to find out who the hell you are? How the hell you got here? And what the hell you're doing here?!" Harry expressed, "Then," 'pause' "we'll eat!"

"Ve have to vait zat long?!" Kurt whined.

"How about we skip the first three and go straight to the Food!" Scott said impatiently as his stomach was growling.

Jean tugged on Scott's arm, "Scott, don't talk to the UBHMA's," she urged.

"The what?!" Scott enquired incredulously,

Her eyes moved to the three wizards, "The Unidentified Bad Horror Movie Actors," she whispered. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Vot happened to dinner?" Kurt nagged as he elbowed Kitty, sending them both into a fitful of laughter.

"What the hell is a Horror mooovy," Ron puzzled as he glanced at Harry.

"Muggle thing," Harry replied shaking his head and chuckling at his mispronunciation.

"Are you calling me a muggle?" Kitty asked, "YOU calling ME a muggle?" the wizards cowered as she forced them a step back.

"Wait…what is a muggle?" a look of confusion crossed her features. Hermione suddenly looked horrified as she realised that they were, in fact, muggles.

"Everyone calm down, breathe," Hermione sighed. Jean's eyes opened wide,

"You mean I wasn't breathing before? Why didn't anyone tell me? I could've died…What if I'm already dead?" she gasped.

"See, see? I told you, I told you they were dead. But no, no one wants to listen to me, no one listens to redheads anymore." Ron trailed off as Jean glared at him.

"See," Ron exclaimed pointing to the ceiling "Not even the narrator listens…" 'cough' and Ron was ignored once again.

"This question may come as a shock," Hermione said," But who ARE you?"

Mumblings of Ron could be heard in the background.

"Ohh well why didn't you ask that in the first place?" Scott said exasperatedly.  
Hermione sighed exaggeratedly, 'Duh,' she thought, 'We did.'

"Hello?!" Ron yelled. No one answered. He stepped in front of Hermione's face and stuck his tongue out. No reaction. Ron stormed up the stairs. No one noticed.

"Um right, well I'm Scott, this is Jean, Kurt and Kitty," he pointed to his teammates in unison. A bang resounded from upstairs as Ron hit his head on the wall…again and again and again…no one cared.

"Well I'm Hermione, this is Harry," she pointed to the boy beside her, "And the _'IT' _upstairs is…" BANG, "well…_was_ Ron."

"Well I guess how you got here is our fault," Hermione implied despairingly.

"But how Hermione could stuff a spell up, we'll never know," a silence fell across the teens as they pondered this thought, knowing the answer as well as they know the answer to the meaning of life.

Hermione embarrassed by the silence thought up a plan,

"Well I guess now we'll just have to dispose of one person, and that person is…"

------------------

**Authors' Notes: **When we reread this it didn't seem as funny…so maybe it's just funny the first time right? 'Laughs nervously.' Anyway…REVIEW!

Ciao!


End file.
